thelastsovereignfandomcom-20200214-history
Ardford summit
Chapter 2 ends with a summit in Ardford representing the major powers of Arclent, discussing what to do about the Incubus King's failed attack on Ardoheim. Simon and company accompany the Yhilin delegation and attempt to influence the voting so that the result is favorable to their plans. __TOC__ Note that it's recommended to talk to the Ardoheim ambassador each day, but never tell him how you'll vote. Bear in mind that to fail, a vote only needs to have more votes not in favor ("nay" and "abstain" count the same). If the field How to change is empty, that means that you can't alter the vote, no matter what you do. Day 1 Declaration of War This motion fails. Your vote only affects deal-making and affection. Relationship effects ( voting how girl wants, voting opposite): * For: Yarra, Qum, Carina, Trin, Nalili * Against: Aka, Megail, Hilstara, Altina, reshaped-Varia Day 2 Defense Pact This motion passes. You need not do anything. New Unpeople You want this motion to fail. Relationship effects for defeating: Yarra, Qum, Nalili, Vhala. Day 3 Advanced Alliance This motion fails, but you can make it fail harder to gain 100,000 ProN. If the motion fails without a yes vote from the Guilds representative, he will give you 100,000 ProN if you speak to him afterward. Orc Extermination This motion passes by default, but you can make it fail. Relationship effects: * Resolve to encourage: Yarra, Aka, Qum, Carina, Megail, Balia * Resolve to stop: Yarra, Aka, Qum, Carina, Megail, Balia * Motion passes: Aka, Qum, Carina * Motion fails: Yarra, Megail War Vaults This motion fails by default, but you can make it pass. Relationship effects if it passes: Yarra, Aka, Qum, Carina, Megail, Hilstara, Trin, Altina, Varia, Nalili. Equipment rewards if it passes: * Weapons: Crusader Sword, Crusader Staff. * Armor: Crusader Plate, Crusader Mail, Crusader Robe. * Accessories: Crusader Charm. * Potions: 3 Holy Draughts. * Collectibles: Shining Sword, Incubus King Helm. Best possible results Whether or not you invested in the dwarves' embassy during Megail's visit to Aram will have significant effects on the results of the summit. If you invested in the dwarves' embassy You can get the New Unpeople motion to fail, stop the Orc Extermination, and open the War Vaults (three out of three). * To do so, you need to have told the Aramite ambassador "Unpeople are veterans too" on Day 2 (this way you get his full support on Day 3, provided that you visit him the night before in his suite and later in the Blademaster Guild). Also, you need to at least have convinced the Yhilini ambassador of your efforts to help the poor, or (somewhat counter-intuitively) agree with Darghelon's ambassador to vote yes on the Unpeople mobilization. Accomplishing both, however, would be ideal, saving you at least 100,000 ProN. * Agreeing with Darghelon's ambassador to vote yes on the New Unpeople motion means you will need to bribe the Guilds' representative with 10,000 ProN to ensure the motion fails. However, you more than recoup this cost with Darghelon's full support in Day 3. * On Day 3, have the dwarven ambassador vote yes on the War Vaults motion. You should already have enough votes against the Orc Extermination motion. On the other hand, without the dwarves' vote on the War Vaults motion, you will need to spend 120,000 ProN to ensure it passes. * Only convincing the Yhilini ambassador of your efforts to help the poor without agreeing to vote yes on the New Unpeople motion with Darghelon (or vice versa) leaves you one vote short on either Orc Extermination or War Vaults, depending on where you apply the dwarves' vote. You can remedy this by either bribing the Guilds' representative with 100,000 ProN, or by funding the Ghenalese expatriate assistance program to the sum of 120,000 ProN, depending on where you need an additional vote. If you didn't invest in the dwarves' embassy You have to choose between stopping the New Unpeople motion and opening the War Vaults. ** Opening the War Vaults requires Darghelon's voting support on Day 3; without it, you will be one vote short. ** To obtain Darghelon's support, you need to have agreed with Darghelon's ambassador to vote yes on the Unpeople mobilization measure on Day 2. However, this guarantees the measure's passage. * If desired, defeating the Orc Extermination motion without Darghelon's support is still possible, provided you bribe the Merchant Guilds' ambassador with 100,000 ProN. References Category:Game mechanics Category:Guides